


Conjugal Visits

by crocodilepatronus



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodilepatronus/pseuds/crocodilepatronus
Summary: Superman visits Lex in prison every week.





	Conjugal Visits

The guards called them Lex’s “conjugal visits” in tones dripping with sarcastic innuendo. But in truth they were right on the mark. In a maximum security prison, in a sparse solitary confinement cell, once a week Lex Luthor received a visit from Superman.

 

Officially, Superman was questioning Lex on information about his associates who were still at large. What really happened when the doors closed behind him was…. well….

 

Superman had four fingers in Lex’s mouth to keep him quiet. He was drooling and moaning around them, scraping his teeth across his skin even though he knew he couldn’t draw blood.

 

The other hand was wrapped tightly around Lex’s cock, jerking him off at a pace and roughness too brutal to not have a hard edge of pain to it.

 

He’d slicked Lex’s ass open with only his tongue and saliva, forcing him face down onto the cot as he did so and twisting his testicles in a vice grip everytime he made too much noise with his little whimpers of pleasure.

 

Then when he’d felt he’d readied him sufficiently, had pulled him up so he was lying flush on top of his own body, the back of his head balanced against the crook of his neck, and forced his cock inside of him.

 

It had been a tight squeeze and Lex had grabbed the metal bedframe until his knuckles went white as Superman pushed into him inch by slow inch.

 

As soon as he’d hit all the way in, he’d pulled out again and then there had been no more slowness- just a hard, fast, and unrelenting pumping of hips shaking Lex’s entire body and making the bedsprings squeak loud enough that every other inmate and guard in the hall could hear.

 

The arrangement had started two months ago. There were two months to go. Lex had committed a crime, as usual, and Clark had caught him, as usual. The usual showdown ensued. Face to face, arch enemies, alone together on a rooftop no less to up the ante of the drama. When Lex had said something unexpected.

  
“I’ll turn myself in if you do me a favor.”

 

Superman had stopped in his tracks of grabbing him and replied only with a suspicious look. Lex was a snake and he couldn’t make deals with him. It would be as good as making a deal with the devil. “I’m taking you to jail whether you like it or not, Luthor. You don’t have any bargaining chips.”

 

“You know I’ll just escape” Lex said with a shrug. And he was right.

 

Superman settled back on his heels and crossed his arms over his chest. Curiosity was getting the better of him. “Fine. Go on.”

 

“I’ll turn myself in and serve out whatever sentence my lawyers whiddle it down to if…” he raised an eyebrow. “You come to visit me in jail. Every week.”

 

Superman frowned. “What’s the catch?”

 

Lex shrugged again, the picture of innocence, examining his nails as he said: “Well, every week when you visit me- you have to fuck me. Rough and dirty and until I’m satisfied.”

 

Clark felt his face going red as he sputtered to respond. “Lex…” he finally said, wondering if somehow he’d gone off the deep end. “Why would-“

 

“They don’t put me in general population anymore. Apparently I incite trouble among the other inmates and have a penchant for manipulation.” Lex said, in a mockingly shocked tone.

 

Superman glared at him. Lex took a step forward.

 

“Even I get lonely, you know.” Lex practically purred, his voice so low only Superman could’ve heard it.

 

Superman had his arms crossed over his chest and he was scowling but slowly but surely his face softened and he actually smirked.

 

“Sure.” he finally said, shrugging one shoulder.

 

When the police took Lex away he was uncharacteristically subdued. Almost cheerful. And over his shoulder he shouted to Superman: “I’ll look forward to our visits.”

 

And so the weekly routine had begun. Sometimes Lex kept his handcuffs on. Other times Superman broke them off. Sometimes Clark handcuffed Lex to the bedframe. They’d refined the time it took to get Lex out of his orange jumpsuit down to a mere five seconds. Twice they’d broken the meager, creaky, bed the prison provided.

 

Lex always orgasmed. Often multiple times. Usually on his own stomach or on the cot. Once Clark had left Lex stripped of his clothes, his ankles and wrists cuffed to the bedframe, his cock painfully erect, to wait for the guards to come and find him and unchain him. Lex wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt true humiliation that way in all his visits to prison. He used it as a memory to jerk himself off to for the rest of the week until his next visit.

 

“Everyone hears us, you know.” Lex managed to say between gasps and gritted teeth. “They know what you’re doing to me. That you love fucking a criminal. They hear you shouting my name sometimes.”

 

Clark had Lex on his hands and knees, was fucking him from behind. Every thrust for Lex felt like his insides were being rearranged by that hard, thick, cock plowing into him.

 

“Then they know I’m giving you some long due discipline” Superman replied, giving Lex’s buttock a firm slap.

 

“Only two months left.” Lex panted, gripping onto the bedframe for support, the chain between his handcuffs swaying violently every time Clark’s hips connected with Lex’s backside.

 

“Two months until you do something stupid again and get landed back here, more like it.” Superman said, digging his fingernails against Lex’s sides and dragging just hard enough to leave welts on his skin.

 

“And then I’ll come back here again and again.” Superman’s voice was strained, his movements becoming more erratic as he edged close to completion. Lex was close too, being teased in his sweet spot by the Kryptonian’s painfully huge length. “Until you’ve learned your lesson.”

 

Lex came then, spurting against the already dirty sheets on the cot. He collapsed forward, fighting for air and too weak to move as Superman slid out of him and stroked himself off until he finished on Lex’s back.

 

He rolled over and looked up at Superman- debouched and with his hair falling over his forehead in sweaty curls.

 

Lex chuckled weakly. “Who says crime doesn’t pay?”


End file.
